


Can You Handle Forever

by shutterbug10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug10/pseuds/shutterbug10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens that causes Rose Tyler to live forever. Where does this leave her and the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to FF but I wanted to add it here as well. I've made some slight changes along the way so I hope you enjoy :) Chapters one through six are already written and I will post them quickly and then I will go write the new chapters. Also I am making this so that they never get seperated, nothing parallel here. They just continue on and I will have future companions popping up along the way.

Not more than a half hour ago the Doctor, Rose and Jack had been walking across a frozen planet in a harsh windstorm. They had received a distress call aboard the TARDIS claiming a foreign alien race was harassing a civilization of natives. The Doctor pinpointed the location of the call and they set off but he was unable to land directly where the call had been coming from, they would have to walk. When they finally reached the town it was totally abandoned. Homes and places of work totally frozen shut. Jack broke down the ice off a few homes and reported no one inside after that The Doctor ran a scan that informed them there were no life forms anywhere near them. They started to walk back towards the TARDIS, The Doctor rambling about how maybe he got the timeline wrong and how he'd have to check the message again when they returned.

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when the ground below them started to cracked and gave way under Rose; it was only then they realized it hadn't been ground they were walking on but a frozen body of water.

Rose was under the ice and rather disoriented; it felt as if thousands of nettles had been pricking her all at the same time. She swam back to where she had fallen from but was met with a thick sheet of ice. She tried to pound on the ice as hard as she could but she didn't have much longer, she could already feel the ice of the water burning at her chest.

"Break more of the ice but don't fall in! She needs more of an area to get out!" The Doctor was shouting to Jack while he took off his coat.

"Right, and what are you going to –" Jacks question was cut off by a splash as The Doctor entered the frozen water.

The Doctor couldn't see her for a few seconds; it was a whole new level of pain as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on what might have been Rose. He could hear a faint pounding for only a moment and swam to it. He opened his eyes so he could securely fascine his arm around Rose; she wasn't moving now. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his sonic, thanking every God he knew of that it worked under water; and pointed it at the ice above their heads and clicked it several times until it melted and he lifted Rose back to the surface. Jack was to her in a second and then pulled The Doctor up as well.

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me?" Jack was leaning over her. He felt for a pulse, found it but just barely. He held his hand under her nose, she was still breathing, "She's alive. Just unconscious. She hardly has a pulse though." Jack pulled off his coat and wrapped her up in it before picking her up. The Doctor then laid his coat over her as well; he hardly noticed the brisk wind that thrashed around them causing his wet cloths to freeze. He could have slid his coat back on and warm himself up a bit but Rose needed all the heat she could get.

"Right. The TARDIS is ten minutes that way." The Doctor pointed in the direction they had been heading in the first place and both men took off running.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, her bathroom? Hottest bath we can run?" Jack asked when they made it back.

"No, we don't want her body going into shock. The pool, it will be warm but not too hot." They rushed down the winding halls towards the large pool. Jack lowered Rose into the shallow end of the water, her eyes were still closed and her heart was hardly beating, "Doctor, there has to be more we can do. She's nearly dead!" Jack was pushing hair out of her face, holding her head above the water.

"Jack," The Doctor started and then stopped.

"What!? Anything I can do to help, I will! Just tell me!"

"She's like you, Jack. Just give it a little time."

"Wha-What do you mean by that? I thought you took the time vortex out of her? I thought only the Bad Wolf could control life and death."

"I did! But, Bad Wolf remains. It's her. It won't let her die. Shows up just as she's about to saves her. I've never seen anything like it." The Doctor admitted, "I've tired to get the TARDIS to help me understand why it is happening but all she says is, 'I want her with you.' my ship is going against everything I stand for and it's maddening!"

"And how do you know she won't die?"

"It's happened already." When Jack just raised an eyebrow The Doctor went on, "It was soon after last Christmas. We'd been dealing with some Silurians, trying to form some peace with them and I thought we were doing well but one of them had enough and shot Rose when her back was turned. I got her back to the TARDIS as quick as I could; I even flew to Jackie, oh the beating that women gave me. I was sure I was sure I was loosing Rose for good this time. Jackie finally stopped and cried over her daughter never letting go of her, she clung to both of us while we waited. Rose inhaled very sharply and her eyes opened but they weren't her usual brilliant brown, they were gold. Bad Wolf spoke saying how Rose would never die, how some how she and the TARDIS were still connected and how that would save her every time she'd need it to; Bad Wolf would always return. So, now, you and I, we wait."

"Well, judging by how she is breathing it won't be too long now." And then they waited in silence until Roses hitched breath broke them from their own thoughts.

Her eyes were once again golden and her voice different when she spoke, "Good to see you again, Doctor." Roses body started to glow all over.

"I wish I could say the same." The Doctor respond and Bad Wolf chuckled.

"Almost a full year with no accidents, very good! And you know, just because I will not age or die doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me what's happening. I'll realize sooner or later."

"You didn't say anything about not aging last time." The Doctor stated.

"I couldn't just let myself keep getting ancient! Think about what that would do to my body. Think about what 900 years would do to your body." She grinned, "Tell me, Doctor, tell me what's happening to me. I want to know." With that her eyes closed and reopened back to the usual brown.

"Hi, Jack. When'd we get to the pool? And why'm I so cold?" She asked her friend who still had a hold of her head.

Jack laughed and hugged her before answering her questions, "You took a spill into a frozen lake we didn't know we were walking on," He helped her up and out of the water, "The Doctor jumped in an got you out but you were unconscious so we brought you back here into the water so you'd stay a little warmer until you woke up." Jack knew it wasn't his place to tell Rose about Bad Wolf.

Rose walked over to The Doctor who had perched himself along one side of the pool. She threw her arms around his neck, "Always saving me, you are."

"I will always save you, Rose." He hugged her back tightly.

"And, you are nearly a block of ice yourself!" She rubbed his forearms as if trying to warm them up, "I'm going to grab a shower and put on some warm, dry cloths. I'm a bit tired." She told both the men, "Thank you, Doctor." She smiled at him before leaving.


	2. The Rest of Forever

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jack asked once he and the Doctor were both in the console room.

"And how exactly does one bring up a conversation like that, 'Ah, Rose, yes, don't know how to tell you this really but you're going to live forever. Can't die, nope. Won't age, nada day.' How would you react if you were told that?" The Doctor spat back setting the controls and hurtling them both back into the time vortex.

"You clearly have forgotten who you're talking to." Jack smiled back at him. It wouldn't do him any good to be cross with him so he took the high road.

"Right, sorry, I-I just—"

"Doctor, it's fine. But, in all honesty, I took it pretty well and I had to figure it all out on my own. Rose will have two people helping her through it."

The Doctor smiled. Of coarse he'd help Rose. What ever she needed he'd help her. He knew Jackie was settling into the idea of her daughter never dying but he wasn't sure how she'd take the never aging part, she'd probably be jealous of that bit. The only thing he really had to do was just tell Rose, "And now you have absolutely no reason to not admit your feelings for her." Jack said as he leaned against the railing.

"WHAT!?" The Doctor screeched.

"Oh, stop that. You can lie to her, lie to yourself but you cannot lie to me. I see the way you look at her when you don't think anyone else is. Just tell her, Doctor. After all, spending an eternity with you, who wouldn't want that." Jack smiled cheekily at him and gave a wink to which The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Sure, maybe he had some feelings some where deep down in his hearts but those feelings weren't suppose to be there. Time Lords and humans were never meant to mix. Of coarse, he was the last of them, he could bend or completely throw the rules right out the window if he felt like it. But, no, now was not the time to be pondering over his feelings or whatever they might be for Rose.

"Yeah, okay. I've set the TARDIS on drift and I'm off for a shower and bed, I suggest you do the same. You might not have been covered in freezing cold water but today has been long for everyone, rest up." He patted his friend on the shoulder before exiting to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose allowed the hot water to pour over her, hair falling in every direction, she just took it all in. She felt as if something was running just under her skin, through her veins, a warm liquid being transported to every part of her but she examined her arms, legs and stomach many times and couldn't find a single thing. So, she just stood under the water a little while longer before stepping out.

She rested atop her comforter (the TARDIS set her room temperature to a balmy 80 degrees in an attempt to help her) it was just a little too warm to crawl underneath. Rose stared up at the starry night sky the TARDIS had created for her. Tonight she could see many shooting stars an a little orange planet drifting about. She lay as still as she could, trying very hard to ignore the warm sensation flowing through her and focus all her thoughts on that tiny orange ball until she just couldn't anymore.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was sure he wasn't going to make it to sleep that night so after he had washed the day off him he put on a new pair of trousers along with a clean oxford. He grabbed a random book off the shelf and started himself a fire before settling in for a good long night of reading. But, the knocking at his door mere minutes later told him his plans would be put off just a bit, "Come on in." He called standing from the sofa, "Rose. You feeling alright?" He asked imagining that would be the only reason she'd be coming to his room at this hour. She hardly ever came to his room, ever. Twice was all the more times he could recall.

"Actually, I feel a bit off." She admitted.

"Off?" He met her in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. Like I got this warm liquid flowing all over my body. It's been doing it since I woke up in the pool. Did you give me something to make me feel better? Thought you might have and just forgot to tell me."

"No. No I didn't give you anything." He knew it had to be Bad Wolf still at work but he couldn't just blurt that right out could he? "Come. Sit down. I'll run a scan and see if anything turns up."

They sat on the sofa, "Your arm would probably be easiest." He extended his hand and she rested her arm in it as he ran his sonic.

She look up at him and chuckled ever so lightly, "What?" He asked.

"It's nothing'." She told him.

"Not true. What is it?"

"I just. I never see your hair all matted down and what not. Thought it just naturally stuck up."

"Oi! It's still wet. Should have seen it when I got you out of that water. It was wet and frozen. You looked like you had a blonde helmet strapped to you."

She laughed which caused him to smile as it so often did.

"So, give me the news Doctor." She told him nodding to his sonic.

"Right, well, it appears as if Bad Wolf is still working on healing you." He said plainly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How, how could that be? Bad Wolf, the time vortex, I thought all that was gone."

"Rose, I'm not too sure. I've been trying to find a way to explain it, which is why I haven't told you yet. You are Bad Wolf, it's brought out whenever you need it, or whenever I need it I guess but somehow it's been connected to the time vortex, which heals you from dying. Clearly, it isn't enough to harm you in fact it's just there to save you. I'm sorry, Rose. I just didn't know what to say."

She searched his eyes; they were filled with worry and sadness. She wasn't really mad or upset; she just didn't know what all of this would mean for her, "Hard to imagine. You not knowing what to say." She joked hoping to loosen him up a little.

"Rose. I don't want you to kid right now. I need to know how your feeling, ask me questions, this can't be easy for you to hear."

"Doctor, I feel fine. Normal. Myself. Only thing strange is this warm feeling, will that go away?" She asked.

"Yes but you were so, so cold Rose. Your body is still healing itself."

She nodded that she understood, "And, back when I was shot and we were suddenly with my mum, this is what saved me then too?"

He nodded this time, "Right, so, the rest of forever. What to do with the rest of forever?" She asked.

Now he smiled. He could see she really wasn't worried and she was calm about it, "Weeeelll, you did promise me…" He pressed.

She gave him her signature smile, "That was when I was mortal. Can you handle me forever, Doctor?"

"I think I will manage. Like you told me, 'better with two.'" He grinned ear to ear and wound his fingers around hers.

"Better with three. We still have Jack." She reminded him.

"Oh, I don't think the dear Captain will let us forget him again!"

"So,how are we going to tell my mum?" Rose asked looking concerned for the first time in their conversation.

"She knows. Has known. Since you were shot. She was with me. In the TARDIS. I thought you were dying and I couldn't just let you go and not see your mum."

She squeezed his hand, thankful he thought of her poor mother at a time like that, "And how does she feel about it?"

"I didn't stick around that long to find out." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"We should visit her soon so I can find out."

"No rush though. We do have forever."

Rose smile at him, "Well, I'm off to bed. Still human. Still need sleep." She stood and he followed her to the door.

"Silly humans." He grinned.

Rose stood on her tiptoes and gave him a just a little too long kiss on his cheek, "What was that for?" He asked.

"It was a proper thank you. For everything." He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her on top of her still wet blonde head.

She released him and bid him good night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Rose?" The Doctor stuck his head out his door and called down the hall to her before she stepped into her room.

She paused and looked at him, "You won't age either."

Rose put her hand to her chin and tilted her eyes upward as if thinking about something, "So, looking twenty two forever? Yeah. I'm alright with that." She gave another smile, "Night, Doctor."

"Night." He smiled back and watched her enter her room.


	3. Not the Same

Rose awoke the next morning with the warm feeling in her body hardly noticeable which was a good thing considering The Doctor and Jack had already managed to find trouble. Rose could hear things being thrown around not to far outside of her bedroom door, "Doctor? What are you doing?" She located him in the kitchen digging around the cupboards.

"Morning, Rose! Feeling any better?" He asked but continued his search.

"Ya, I am but really, what are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned a little.

"Looking for apricot jam."

"Do you have a craving or something?" She asked.

"No, not really."

"Doctor." She put it simply. It was much too early to be playing the guessing game.

"I might have sold Jack." He stated matter-of-fact like.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you sold Jack."

"You did."

"To who?" She didn't really see the need to scold him for selling Jack. The whole thing sort of seemed like just a typical day for them.

"A race of aliens known as the Venterlains. They are known for their markets all over their planet. Jack and I went out to browse while you slept and I may have miss understood the conditions of purchasing an item."

"Alright. So, then what do you need jam for?"

"Apricots cannot grow on Venterla. I told them I could get them some in exchange for the safe return of Jack. But, I think we are fresh out."

"Doctor, I don't think we ever had that jam to start with."

"Well, that's a problem. We should keep some in stock from now on! Looks like we're off to Earth!" The Doctor smiled and bounded out of the kitchen and to the console room.

"Looks like I'll get changed." Rose muttered heading back to her room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast majority of the day had been spent running to various stores trying to find the jam. One was out, another didn't supply it at all, and two of them only had sugar free and the Doctor explained that wouldn't do. They finally found a store that sold it and then rushed back to the TARDIS to rescue Jack. When they got to the planet and worked everything out with the Venterlains and Jack was with them once again in the TARDIS he told them how he didn't need saving; he nearly had the guard wrapped around his little finger and would have been freed in no time. Both the Doctor and Rose simply rolled their eyes at him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another few days pasted for them and they were all mostly on the go. Being chased, someone getting captured, the Doctor nearly got his arm taken off by what look similar to a crocodile on one adventure and Rose had turned amphibious for a brief amount of time before the Doctor returned her to her human state.

It had been late that night when the group arrived back at the TARDIS. Rose said she was off for bed, the Doctor said he had some reading he wanted to do and Jack said he wanted to go for a swim then asked if Rose had a pair of gills he could barrow to improve his time but she only hit his arm lightly as they all parted, branching off their separate ways.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor, for an old alien such as yourself I don't think sitting like that's a good idea." Jack told him peaking into the library on his way back from the pool.

The Doctor was in a rather fluffy recliner; his legs were in the air supported by the back of the chair, his back was where his bum should have been and his head lulled off the edge while he read, "Oi! I'm old but I'm not that old! At least not in this regeneration." He whipped back.

"Okay, alright. But, what are you still doing up?" Jack asked running the towel again threw his wet hair.

"Told you, I have some reading I wanted to do."

"Yes, but, Doctor you've hardly slept all week."

Jack was correct, the Doctor was loosing a lot of sleep and most of the time that he would sleep he'd dream about Rose, about a life with her. And it scared him. Everything could happen now; age was not an issue, there was no one to tell him he couldn't have a relationship with a human. The only issue that really stood was if Rose wanted the same things that he did. That nagging voice in the back of his head told him he wouldn't know if he never worked up the nerve to say something to her but she had enough on her mind right now, he wasn't about to bring up things that were bothering him.

"Not tired, Jack. I don't need sleep. Well I do, just not as much. I could go months with no sleep!"

"The circles under your eyes would disagree."

The Doctor flipped himself so he was right side up, "I'm fine, Jack. Really. Nothing to worry about."

Jack wanted to keep badgering him, he thought it would be the only way to confront what was eating away at his mind but it had been a long day, "Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He gave a warm smile and headed off for his room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rosie?" Jack asked noticing the doors to the TARDIS open and fearing something might have gotten in. He was less concerned when he saw a blonde head resting against the wood looking out at the night.

"Hey, Jack."

"I thought you went to bed a long time ago?" He sat down next to her.

"I tried. Didn't work. Been thinkin' a lot lately." She admitted for the first time out loud.

"About?"

"What I'm going to do."

Jacks heart sank a little. Rose seemed to be doing so well with the news of living forever. Both he and the Doctor promised to never leave her (at least not both at the sametime) and they assured her that many other races lived much longer than humans could dream of, "Talk to me, Rosie."

"I just, I never thought I'd be able to do this literally forever. I thought one day I'd have to go back to my old life. Get my own flat, hold a job, worry about money, settle down with a nice man, and start a family, just all the normal things."

"Is that what you want?" He asked her.

"I don't know anymore. I just thought for the longest time that was my plan. See amazing things and then just go back. It's strange to know that isn't the case anymore."

"You could still do all those things, Rose."

"I can't though. I couldn't get a good job but that's because of other reasons, I can't exactly marry a man knowing I'll never die, I sure can't have a family when my children will out age me." She was become a bit emotional.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You just need to find the right person, Rose. That's all. You can still have everything you want."

Rose took him as hinting at himself and she jabbed him in the side, "No, no, I didn't mean me!" He told her and chuckled.

"Who'ja mean then?"

He thought for a moment, debating on giving her his one hundred percent honest opinion, "I mean who ever makes you happiest, who loves you no matter what, who will protect you, take care of you, and who will always be there for you. That's who you need to be with."

She smiled, feeling just a little bit better, "Well, I'm off to bed. What about you?" Jack asked standing up.

"I'm going to stay up a little later. Sleep well. See you in the morning." She told him and resumed staring off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just really love Jack lol.


	4. Let Go

"Jack! I told you I am fine!" The Doctor told him when he heard footsteps entering the room.

"I know you are but Rose is still up. Staring off outside the TARDIS. I think she could use someone to talk to." So, Jack knew it might not be the best idea to interfere in his friends lives but he couldn't help just nudging them in the right direction.

"Why can't you talk to her?" The Doctor asked looking up from his book now.

"I tired but I don't think I helped much. You should give it a shot." He walked quickly out of the room before the Doctor had a chance to retort.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose started to count a few of the stars she could see while she thought about what Jack had told her. The right person for her certainly wasn't a human, no, not anymore. Her thoughts kept drifting to the Doctor but she would quickly push them out of her mind. For how much she thought she might see something more than a friendship in his eyes or feel it in his hugs she was almost certain that was not what he wanted. So, she thought about these other aliens that had amazing life spans, she might not be able to spend forever with them but she could spend a decent amount of time with them. If they wanted her to. If they were even compatible. Rose let out a sigh and rested her head in her hands; this was all just too much to think about.

"You know, there are much better skies to stare blankly at than this one." Rose turned around and saw the Doctor leaning against the console.

"How long you been there for?" Rose asked.

"Oh, not long. Jack told me you were still up and I'm still up so I figured we could both be still up together. But really, this is such a boring sky. Come in here and close the door, I'll find a better view." Rose did what he asked while he bounced around exclaiming he remembered the best one. It was a rather smooth ride and Rose felt that little bud of excited in the pit of her stomach that she always got when the Doctor went on like this. The TARDIS shifted to a stop and she walked quickly to the doors, "Wait a second." The Doctor walked swiftly behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"This sky, Rose, it's the best of the best. There needs to be some big reveal!" He loosened his tie from his neck.

"Can't you just do the grand opening of the doors like you normally do?" She breathed out in a very over-dramatic fashion.

"Not good enough for this." He motioned for her to spin around, back facing him. He slipped his tie over her eyes and tied it loosely.

He stepped around her and opened the doors. Guided her from behind so she was standing right at the foot of the door, "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and he pulled the tie down and she gasped.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now for the best seat." He knelt down and made a cup with his hands, "Go on. Up to the roof." He told her. She put her one foot in his hands and climbed her way to the roof of the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a small jump and pulled himself up after her.

"So, what is this?" Rose asked when he sat down beside her.

"This is the planet of Tempsalaid. The atmospheric pressure causes the planet, which is 80 percent water, to always have some storm going on. The winds never die   
down, the rain never stops, the waves are always crashing and yet I find it strangely beautiful. Done some of my best thinking while staring off at this planet."  
Rose was stuck in awe. Millions of tiny stars dotted the sky and she wanted to count them all; the sight was truly breath taking, "It's amazing, Doctor. Amazing." Her mouth hung slightly open and turned up in a small smile. She quickly forgot everything that had been worrying her. Basic worries of human life didn’t matter nearly as much because she was going to have this and much more at her finger tips for the rest of forever.

"I think so. I found it many years ago and spent hours up here just, just watching." Rose let out a shiver as her bare arms broke out in goose bumps.

"'Suppose it does get a little cold." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and handed it over to her.

She smiled a thank you at him and slipped it over her shoulders before scooting just a little closer to him.

The Doctor was too worried about saying the wrong thing to her to really say anything. He could see just behind the wonder in her eyes laid worry. He had to resist   
the urge to wrap his arm around her and hold her tight, tell her that he would always be there for her and just stay there with her on the roof as long as she needed him to. He knew he could most likely put an arm around her but something was holding him back and he could not wrap his mind around what.  
Rose didn't want to worry about anything else tonight so she put all her thoughts to rest. She could feel the Doctor sitting ever so close to her; if she listened close enough she could hear the pounding of his twin hearts in the night. She wanted to lean into his side, feel the comfort of having someone so close. She pulled the jacket a little tighter around her and leaned against his side.

He sat as still as he possibly could and tried to calm his racing hearts, he had no idea why this girl had this kind of effect on him but soon enough he relaxed because she also had that kind of effect on him.

They stayed up there for one hour and seventeen minutes the Doctor calculated, "Rose? You've been very quiet." The Doctor noted. Rose didn't say anything.

"Are you asleep?" He smiled down at the top of her head, unable to see her face the way they were sitting, "Oh, you are. Well, I'm terribly sorry to do this to you," He then started speaking a little louder, "Rose. I think you should wake up." She shifted a little and looked up at him, eyes full of sleep, "Hello." He smiled, "I would have just taken you to your room but I can't exactly get us both down from here."

She nodded that she understood him. She was too tired to say anything but moved off of him and stood up, "Right, I'll go down first and then help you." The Doctor told her.

He stood looking up to the roof, "It's all right, I got you." He assured her.

She shot him a look like she wasn't so sure about this. Space was an awful long way to fall if she slipped, "Trust me, Rose. Just let go; I won't let you fall." He assured   
her once again.

She did trust him, with everything she had and her feet weren't dangling too high from the ground. She held her breath, squeezed her eyes closed and released her hands. In a second her feet touched ground and the Doctor caught her by the waist.

"Told you." She could hear the smirk in his voice, she didn't open her eyes yet, "You can breathe again." He told her.

Rose let out a long sigh and opened just one eye at first. The Doctor wore a huge grin on his face as he watched hers grow lighter while she let out a heartfelt laugh.

Many things were uncertain for them at that point in time but one thing was certain; The Doctor would never grow tired of hearing a Rose Tyler laugh.


End file.
